Soldier Boys
by Cerasi Avalon
Summary: Full summary inside. R&R! When Heero is sent out find Relena he must choose his Love or his distined mate.


Gundam Wing in Soldier Boyz

This story is a crossover of the movie Soldier Boyz and an on going story my friend and I are writting called, Chat Force Five. I don't own any of the Gundam Wing charaters, but Sunny Haven, Brophy and others are all mine! MWAHAHAHAHA!...Ahem here's a summary of the story.

Ex-Gundam pilot Heero Yuy works as a preventer on colony L-2, until he's ordered back into action-back to Earth. A wealthy heiress has been kidnapped and held for ransom by ruthless gangster-bandits. Her life is on the line, and now he's her only hope of servival.

Yuy agrees to go, but only if he can take six of the Perventers deadiest renegades with him, He picks five of the toughest boys and one hard-headed girl – each offered the opportunity of their peaceful-lives. Although they have a hateful history together, they must re-learn to fight together if they are going to wipe out the kidnappers and rescue the heiress, with a life changing reward promised to those who survive.

Now Yuy and The Soldier Boys are on their way to a new kind of killing field: the 'Nam of A.C. And if they can rescue the girl before killing each other, all they have to do is get out alive.

Prolog:

"Sir, target well be in range in two minutes."

The man gunted in repily and the soilder ready'd the radio, telling the gunman to take aim.

"Target in range."

"Fire!" yelled the man

"Fire," repeated the man to the gunner. The air was split with the sound of heavy fire. The plane's engine went out, the plane dropped lower and lower.

"direct hit sir,"

"Move out." A squad of armed men marched out to the downed plane.

Relena Peacecraft made her way to the front of the downed plane. As she passed a gravely injured man she brifely wondered if fate was against her, the radio informed her she was in the middle of Shirakawa territory. She walked up to the pilot, a gentle man named Earl Mcconnell, who, other than a few cuts seemed to avoid harm's way.

"We need to send up a flare a.s.a.p.," Earl held out a flare gun towards Relena. "do you know how to use this?"

"Yes, I'll get help from Kumamoto as fast as I can."

"Hurry, Shigeru's men will be here soon."

Relena noded and headed to the plane's door, she turned the handle and pushed, only to no avale, kicking the door open, she jumped out and peered around. At least fifteen shadowy figures were making their way to the plane, she turned and ran into the woods, praying Earl would be safe until her return.

The fifteen armed men stormed the plane. Shigeru sreached the plane for any serviors, ducked behind the door Earl was holding his hands up. "this is a relife supply carrier, we're on our way to Kusahara," when Shigeru only cocked the hammer of his .22 magum Earl's eyes went wide. "Please, I'm sure your people would tell you they need these supplies badly!"

"I speak for my people." With that Shirakawa Shigeru shot the relife pilot in the head, sending the body flying back against the seat and sliding down, leaving a bloody crimson trail behind him.

Hearing the thundering shot echo throughout the woods urged Relena to go faster. The sun was setting, making it harder to see the trees beyond her, it was one of these branches that caught her pants and sending her sparwing to the ground. She looked up only to see a barrle of a M16 pointed at her, the Veanamease man circled around her, gripped her shoulder, pulling her up. As soon as she was pulled to her feet, Relena Peacecraft spun and fired the flare gun, right into the man's left eye. Screaming in agony he dropped to the ground cluching his eye, helpless to stop Relena from turning and sprinting off deeper into the woods.

"Sir, there's only food and medicane here, the old man was right."

"Destory what we can not carry"

"This is too bold, your making too many mistakes—" before the young man could finish, a single bullet entered his forehead, blowing a clean chunk of brain matter out the back of his skull. "No one tell's me what I should do." Shigeru spit apon the former solider's body. "Dump him."

Chapter one: Preventers' office.

Heero Yuy sat at his desk, head in hands. The daily newspaper lie across his desk, the front page reporting Relena Peacecraft's disappance over Vietnam. She had been on one of her many relife missions when her plane was shot down. Six of the seven bodies have been recovered, Relena's still missing. Although he and Relena stopped seeing each other, her disappance had disterbed him greatly. He had just stood up to inform Lady Une he was going after her when a knock came at the door, and said Lady step through the door.

"Relena's plane was shot down yesterday morning."

"I know, i read the papers." He replied in his passive tone.

"We believe she's still alive," Lady Une looked him over, "think you can handle it?"

Heero thought this out carefully. Although he was sure he could get into Vietnam, it would be harder getting Relena out alone. The only thing he could think of was enlisting the help of his friends, and former Gundam Pilots. "I'll do it on one condision,"

"Name it,"

"I'm taking some of the Preventers with me."

AN: I'm just kinda playing around with this. I don't think I'll contune it, Unless I get good feed back. This was kinda an inside joke. R&R


End file.
